harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Impediment Jinx
The Impediment Jinx is a spell which impedes forward motion, either slowing or stopping an object or individual, effectively immobilising them for a short period of time. When cast with power, however, it may knock the target off their feet. It has sometimes knocked the target over, but not prevented movement. Whether these variations are accidental in the casting of the spell, or the choice of the caster, is unclear. It can also sometimes just levitate people in an act that is like that of the spell Levicorpus.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Known users *Antonin Dolohov *Bellatrix Lestrange *Death Eaters *Dumbledore's Army *Draco Malfoy *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Hogwarts students *James Potter *Jugson *Lucius Malfoy *Narcissa Malfoy *Neville Longbottom *Order of the Phoenix *Professors *Rolanda Hooch *Ronald Weasley *Scabior *Snatchers *Yaxley in his teenage years]] Known uses *James Potter once used this on Severus Snape. *Hermione Granger taught Harry Potter this spell to help him in the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. He used it in the Triwizard Maze of the Third Task, against the Acromantula and Blast-Ended Skrewt.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *The following year, Harry later taught this to Dumbledore's Army as a defensive spell.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Madam Hooch used this spell to prevent Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from colliding at the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts following the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match in their 5th year. On this occasion it had the opposite effect: Harry was knocked back but not immobilised. *This jinx was used by Death Eaters Antonin Dolohov and Jugson against Harry, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. *Harry Potter used the spell against the Inferi in the Horcrux cave. *During the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Harry used this spell to distract Amycus Carrow from attacking Ginny Weasley.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *When Death Eaters were chasing Harry on brooms in the Battle of the Seven Potters, he used this spell to stop one of them."Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" This spell was also used by the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix during that battle. *It was used several times by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley in 1997 against Death Eaters, Snatchers, Yaxley, the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange while chasing Horcruxes.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) Likewise it was also by Death Eaters, Snatchers, Yaxley, the Malfoys and Bellatrix against the Trio. *It was used several times by students, teachers, Death Eaters and Snatchers in the Battle of Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) *This spell was used by Neville Longbottom against Scabior during a skirmish that took place at the Covered Bridge during the Battle of Hogwarts. It was also used by Scabior against Neville. Etymology Impedimenta is devised from the Latin word Impedimentum, meaning "a hindrance". Behind the scenes *It is debatable whether the spell is a jinx, or a hex. In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince, it is called a jinx. In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, it is referred to as a hex. *Impedimenta is a usable spell in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game). Which, in the game, if used rapidly, it will defeat an opponent. However in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) it is a long range shot which will split up and strike multiple targets, making them disappear at once. Its depiction is almost like homing missiles. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' Notes and references es:Impedimenta fr:Impedimenta fi:Estous Category:Jinxes Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin